User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Q
Another one? Yes, I know. I'm like the third person in 2 days to do this but to be fair, I've been thinking about doing this since way before Time started his. That & I'm bored shitless. So ask me anything. Be it about DB or otherwise. Politics, media, current events. Seriously, ask me anything. I've been wanting to get a little deeper into some more serious topics on this wiki for a while but there's not really any good place or time to do it. I'm going to copy/paste the questions & answers to make a nice little blog out of. Questions & Answers! How did you get into Death Battle and making thumbnails? - Submitted by UTF So I first saw Death Battle in, I think, 2014 maybe. I don't recall the exact year. I saw Mario vs Sonic at complete random one day. I watched it, enjoyed it & that was about the end of it. A while later, I really have no idea when, I somehow found the show again & continued watching & enjoying & have continued to do so to this day. It's not much of a story but then again, I don't tend to have a fantastically vivid memory. As for my getting into making thumbnails: My friend introduced me to the program I now use for my thumbnails: Paintdotnet. I was trying to learn the ins & outs of it but I also wanted to be able to create something I would actually like. So I thought "There are custom DB thumbnails online. Maybe I should try those out." So I hunted down a template, something that for some reason was harder then than it is now slightly, put together my first thumbnail & that was that. I've been making them & getting better at doing so ever since. Coincidentally, my first thumbnail was also the very first thing I posted onto this wiki. One thing leads to another I guess. What are your favorite fighting games, and who do you main in them? - Submitted by CallMeKnuckles I love most fighting games. They're one of my favorite gaming genres. Even if I suck hard at them. My favorites are SSB, PSASBR, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 & Injustice. In SSBB I used to main Sonic & second Falco. In SSB4 I main Cloud & second Shulk or Sonic, it really depends on what day you ask me. In UMVC3 I normally main a team of Deadpool, Zero & Strider Hiryu but sometime I mix it up & throw different characters in there, usally swordsmen cause I've found them to be some of my best characters in that game. I don't really have a main in Injustice or PSASBR. I just sort of play whoever I feel like playing. Can you watch through the whole thing? - Submitted by Superbuting Not if you fucking paid me. Well... Maybe... No. No. Well... No. What would you say is your best thumbnail so far? - Submitted by MMYP999 I've always considered it to be this one of Black Widow vs C. Viper that I made for a contest last year. I don't think I've ever gotten as much praise for a thumbnail as this one. Past that though I don't think I've done a better job personally. There's not a lot of negitive space, the blurred outline is prefect, the background color is perfect (Somthing that I find myself stuggling with at times.), the photos I picked compliment each other perfectly. Just a well made thumbnail if you ask me. But then again there may be some bias there so I'll leave it to your judging. Least favourite thing in the whole entire world in your personal life? - Submitted by Faxinnh Jeez, that's a tough one. There's not a whole lot in my life that I truly can't stand & the things that I can't are a little to personally for me to want to get into on this wiki. That's not to say that I'm an overly positive person, in fact, quite the opposite. If I have to pick something, and this might sound a bit dumb, I think I would pick myself. Because I'm my own biggest letdown. All the things I want to accomplish & try to accomplish like doing a School assignment or losing weight, things that I never succeed with are my own fault due to something like lack of trying, lack of interest or lack of engagement. The things they say about being your own worst enemy. I think that applies to no one more so than myself. That's not a particularly good answer but it's 8AM. Cut me some slack. (Dear god that was clichéd as shit.) Would Carnage be better in a direct-to-video animated film or a live-action theatrical film in your opinion? - Submitted by Wolverine-Man I'm assuming that you mean as the villain and not the main character. I think Carnage can work great live-action but there are some factors to making it work. Firstly, Carnage is an absolute monster with basically no emotion & no remorse for his actions. And if Carnage is done early in Peter's life it can sort of act as a sort of Peter Parker grows up scenario. He could act as something that takes him out of being a teenager & into adulthood if you get what I'm saying. Secondly, under no circumstances should they do Carnage before Venom. I'm sure that's obvious but perhaps not for the reason you may think. Of course, there's the fact that Venom is integral to Carnage's story so obviously he should come first. But more then that, he should come first because you need to understand Venom to understand Carnage as he's basically a next level Venom. Think of Carnage as the T-1000 & Venom as the T-800. One is a larger threat then the other. So it works to use Carnage secondly as a way to raise the steaks. Overall, I think Carnage would be a great movie villain. But truthfully, I think it's going to take some time before we get him because he is such a violent character. That's something that Disney's not going to be too keen to show the children who go to watch Spider-Man for a while. Make sense? If Persona was put into a DEATH BATTLE then which character of the series, in your opinion, would be one of the combatants and who would their opponent be? Oh, this one is easy. I've never played a Persona game & I know nothing about the series at all. I've heard alot about Yu vs Jotaro or something like that so... Go that I guess... Category:Blog posts